Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up!
The Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! is an crossover comic miniseries published by IDW Publishing. As the title suggests, the comic focuses on The Powerpuff Girls's regular "team-ups" with various heroes similar to the most well-known version of the original Cartoon Network series. It was schedule to be released in January 28, 2015. Overview Each issue of The Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! features the main characters (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) teaming up with other characters from the Cartoon Network such as Dexter's Laboratory, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo and more. Synopsis *'Issue One': Just when you thought you'd seen it all, Cartoon Network Crossover Craziness continues! After their victory in the Super Secret Crisis War!, the Powerpuff Girls take it easy with a rare VIP tour of Dexter's Laboratory! But when tag-along Dee Dee accidentally activates Dexter's newest invention, the fate of the entire multiverse is suddenly at stake! Plus: a bonus Courage the Cowardly Dog story by the Glyph- and Eisner-nominated Princeless's Jeremy Whitley! *'Issue Two': The Powerpuff Girls’ inter-dimesional search for Dexter’s mutated sister Dee Dee has brought them to the Bagge Farmhouse in the middle of Nowhere! But when they are mistaken for dog sitters, the Girls find themselves thrust into the disturbing nightmare that is Courage’s life. Plus, a Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends story—Bloo starts a “Small Club” while Wilt starts a “Tall Club” in response… *'Issue Three': The Powerpuff Girls follow the monstrously mutated Dee Dee's trail to the world of Cow and Chicken! Too bad Red Guy has gotten to her first! His plan? Make Dee Dee a superstar! Can Cow, Chicken and the Powerpuff Girls reach Dee Dee before she signs her life away?? Plus, a short story featuring The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy...and a beauty pageant? That's not gonna be pretty... *'Issue Four': The Girls have tracked the mutated Dee Dee to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends! Too bad it's right in the middle of Ultimate Hide n Seek!. Plus, a bonus Mojo Jojo story by Ivan Cohen with art by Nneka Myers! In "No Money, Mojo Problems", Mojo seeks... alternative funding... for his evil deeds. *'Issue Five': The Powerpuff Girls enlist Mojo Jojo to help them catch Dee Dee in Camp Kidney before the entire multiverse falls apart! What could possibly go wrong? Plus, a puuurrrr-fect bonus Dexter's Laboratory story, Dexter accidentally turns himself into a cat and must try and get Dee Dee to turn him back without being able to communicate. Characters The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *The Mayor *Ms. Bellum *Talking Dog *Mojo Jojo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Him *Princess Morbucks *Gangreen Gang *Sedusa *Steve the Monster *Ya-Mon *Narrator Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Dee Dee *Monkey *The Justice Friends **Major Glory **Valhallen **Krunk **Miss Spell Courage the Cowardly Dog *Courage *Muriel *Eustace *The Spirit Of The Harvest Moon Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Mac *Bloo *Eduardo *Wilt *Coco *Mr. Herriman *Cheese *Duchess *Fluffer Nutter *Jackie Khones *Bloppy Pants *Burple Bear *New Guy *Berry *Keystone Blop *Uncle Pockets Cow and Chicken / I Am Weasel *Cow / Supercow *Chicken *Mom *Dad *Flem *Earl *Red Guy *I.M. Weasel *I.R. Baboon The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Grim *Billy *Mandy Camp Lazlo *Lazlo *Raj *Clam *Chip *Skip *Scoutmaster Lumpus Ed, Edd n Eddy *Ed *Edd *Eddy Johnny Bravo *Johnny Bravo Codename: Kids Next Door *Numbuh 1 Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben Tennyson *Vilgax Samurai Jack *Jack *Scotsman *Aku Trivia *Despite being a crossover comic, is actually part of the franchise of The Powerpuff Girls. *The comic is inspired by the DC Comics Television series Batman: The Brave and the Bold. *Grim, Billy and Mandy were made cameos in the main story: **In the first chapter, one of the interdimensional portals Dexter's Laboratory. **In the fifth chapter, in describing Mojo Jojo's "Mojoverse". On this occasion, they appear transformed into apes. *In "Issue Three"'s Bonus Story: **The title "Scream Queens" is a reference to the 2015 American horror-comedy anthology television series. **The drawing style comic is quite different to "Super Secret Crisis War!" as more serious and realistic design. **Billy's shirt is slightly different to have the blue sleeves. Similarly, Mandy's flower on her dress is completely white. **Hoss Delgado and Abraham Lincoln made a very small cameo on "President Evil" video game cover, it also a reference to "Resident Evil". **The "President Evil" video game was the second time in the series appear, the first was in "Brown Evil". **It is the second time that Mandy is presented to a beauty contest, the first was in "My Fair Mandy". **Although the Powerpuff girls not appear in Scream Queens, the girls wear the dresses in the contest with their respective colors. **Mandy smiles once when Grim use his scythe to scare the girls making them see ugly creatures. Gallery Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up! 1a.jpg|Regular Cover Art by Derek Charm Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up! 1b.jpg|Subscription Cover Art by Paulina Ganucheau Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up! 2a.jpg|Regular Cover Art by Derek Charm Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up! 2b.jpg|Subscription Cover Art by Brooke Allen Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up! 3a.jpg|Regular Cover Art by Derek Charm Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up! 4a.jpg|Regular Cover Art by Derek Charm Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up! 4b.jpg|Subscription Cover Art by Nneka Myers Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up! 5a.jpg|Regular Cover Art by Derek Charm Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up! 5b.jpg|Subscription Cover Art by Cat Farris Comic Images PPG03.jpg|Issue #1 Page 1. PPG04.jpg|Issue #1 Page 2. PPG05.jpg|Issue #1 Page 3. PPG06.jpg|Issue #1 Page 4. PPG07.jpg|Issue #1 Page 5. PPG-SSU-02-pr-3-dee47.jpg|Issue #2 Page 1. PPG-SSU-02-pr-4-cd41f.jpg|Issue #2 Page 2. PPG-SSU-02-pr-5-2d941.jpg|Issue #2 Page 3. PPG-SSU-02-pr-6-c42aa.jpg|Issue #2 Page 4. PPG-SSU-02-pr-7-6e5c0.jpg|Issue #2 Page 5. Ppg3-2.jpg|Issue #3 Page 1. Ppg3-3.jpg|Issue #3 Page 2. Ppg3-4.jpg|Issue #3 Page 3. Ppg3-5.jpg|Issue #3 Page 4. Ppg3-6.jpg|Issue #3 Page 5. PPG SSU 04-pr Page 3.jpg|Issue #4 Page 1. PPG SSU 04-pr Page 4.jpg|Issue #4 Page 2. PPG SSU 04-pr Page 5.jpg|Issue #4 Page 3. PPG_SSU_04-pr_Page_6.jpg|Issue #4 Page 4. PPG_SSU_04-pr_Page_7.jpg|Issue #4 Page 5. Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up 005-002.jpg|Issue #5 Page 1. Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up 005-003.jpg|Issue #5 Page 2. Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up 005-004.jpg|Issue #5 Page 3. Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up 005-005.jpg|Issue #5 Page 4. Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up 005-006.jpg|Issue #5 Page 5. PPG_SSU_1_cameos.jpg|A few Cartoon Network worlds with Grim, Billy and Mandy Mojoverse.jpg|A few Cartoon Network Characters become apes with Grim, Billy and Mandy See also *Super Secret Crisis War! References *Information about the series es:The Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! Category:Comics Category:Crossovers